Index and the World Rings
Index and the World Rings, also called the World Rings Arc, is the 7th story of the Newborn Era in the Nextgen Series, written by Gamewizard2008. It also marks the 8th year of the Gameverse. World Rings was published on March 1, 2018, and completed on July 13, 2018. It is preceded by Sector LN, and followed by The Tea Party. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12853906/1/Index-and-the-World-Rings deviantART link: https://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/65683762/Index-and-the-World-Rings Chapter List #Keeper of the Stories #The Scattered Pages #"Something" #Die, Big Brother #Wedding Crashers #Prelude to the Wars #Super Planet, Superbia #I'll Help You, Deku-san #Fairy King Eddie #Fantastic Fantasies #A Better Family #Soul Bond #Rage Awakened #It's Over Fifty Thousand #Unbound #Fallen Princesses #With Their Fates In My Hand Summary Scheherazade talks with The Chronicler for a moment before reincarnating. She is reborn in a baby that was given birth in the Church of England, and she tells the mother that this baby will serve as her "Index." Six years later, Maria and Louise, princesses of the Mushroom Kingdom, are playing on Star Haven. The Star Spirits explain their plan to seal a genie named Hoopa inside Maria's hat until Scheherazade comes to find him. Their parents say they are going to send them to Earth with Uncle Luigi to hide from the Koopa Clan. Three years of living on Earth later, the girls are ambushed by the Mafia. Louise is captured, and Maria chooses to run and protect the hat rather than save her. She comes back with Uncle Luigi, only to find, much to Maria's despair, that they were already gone. Cutting to the current time, Nagisa Shiota is spying on the Misaka Clones in Arctic Base. Morgiana and Index come to get him as they return to the ship. At Sector MG, Hat Kid and Hoopa scare the team with a Wiggler before they are called by "Index" to come help them at Sector SA. The latter arrive at their desert home to see it covered in snow, thanks to the work of the Kremling Krew's Snowmad Pirates. They fight the Snowmad King, Lord Fredrik, and his commanders. Kami Heartly is shown to be allied with them, for she wants the power of Scheherazade to save her daughter, Kimaya. Sector MG arrives, and when Hoopa sees that Index is Scheherazade, Kami uses her Keyblade to unlock the girl's power. The Universe Book reveals itself and seals everyone inside its pages. Index officially reveals her name, Scheherazade, and frees her friends and the pirates. They keep fighting the pirates before escaping the book. They learn that Louise Mario had disguised as Index and tricked Sector MG into coming, and now she plans to claim the Universe Book. At the same time, Hoopa's darkness wants the power of the World Rings, so Index is left with no choice but to destroy the book and scatter the pages and the rings. Louise had already claimed the Ring of Rage, however, and she makes her escape. The team goes to KND Moonbase to tell Cheren and Sector $ about the situation. Index explains her true identity and how they must relocate the World Rings and Lost Pages. They tell High Supreme Leader Nebula to have all her operatives on the case. Maria goes with Sector SA on their quest to find the World Rings. Meanwhile, Louise Mario is elected by her captain, Skaios, to become captain of the Sky God Pirates and locate the rings as well. White Ring of Wishes The White Ring lands on Planet Hyrule and is picked up by Alluka Zoldyck, giving her wishing powers. Her brother, Killua takes her to their father, and they experiment with Alluka's new power and see the danger it brings. Index explains to her team how the wish-granter will make 4 requests to the wishmaker, and they must follow 3 of them, lest a terrible fate befalls them. They land on Hyrule and enter the Zoldyck Grounds, fighting their way past all the defenses and beating Kalluto Zoldyck. They meet Killua, and he is happy to see Nagisa. He introduces them to his father, and they soon discover Alluka has the ring. When Killua learns of its power from Index, he wishes for him and Alluka to go with Nagisa's team, or else Mother will die. With the two new friends in tow, they agree to take Killua to his friend, Gon, so he can wish for Gon to be healed, unafraid of the resulting requests. They cross Hyrule Field and reach the hospital as Killua makes the wish, saving Gon at the cost of Alluka's strength. The group is then ambushed by Deadpool, an agent of CP0. A battle takes place as he tries to kidnap Index and Alluka, and the latter weakly regains consciousness. Her requests to Killua are to play dead, get back up, and put his foot behind his head, much to Index's shock. Killua then wishes Deadpool to warp to the place they found Mike (their dog), thus ending the battle. They go to rest at an inn, the group playing around a bit before going to sleep. In the morning, Killua is happy to reunite with a healed Gon. Gon is angry that he can't come with Killua on his adventure. They considered going to Mushroom Kingdom next, but Maria refuses to go home without Louise. Aqua Ring of Pleasure On Avalar, Luna Nova Academy is visited by the Big Mom Pirates, and the Broodals ask for Diana Cavendish, having arranged a marriage between her and Jaune Pringle. Diana decides to comply, but when Akko tries to stop her, Diana turns her into a mouse, not wanting her friend to be put in danger. The next day, Sector SA arrives at Luna Nova and can enter the school thanks to Maria's princess status. They find Sector LN's hideout as they explain what happened. Nagisa regretfully says that they can't get in a fight with the Big Mom Pirates, and they must take Lotte with them, for she holds the Aqua Ring. Goombella then discovers the mouse Akko is actually Emily Garley, who had been spending time at Luna Nova and had secretly taken Akko's place. The real Akko had gone with Diana aboard the Bridal Barge. Nagisa changes his mind and decides to help them rescue Akko. On the Bridal Barge, Diana is being tried with wedding dresses before Jaune Pringle shows up. A hologram of Queen Sherry Linlin is displayed as she explains her love for magic and Disney. Jaune gives Diana a Pringle made from his mustache, and she is suddenly swooned over Jaune, thanks to his family's Sweet Gene. An angered Akko transforms into an elephant and crushes Jaune, but before the pirates could do anything, they are suddenly attacked by the Sky God Pirates, led by Louise Mario. Akko and Diana are locked up, and Sectors SA and LN make use of the conflict to attack the fleet their selves. They rescue Akko and Diana before confronting Louise on the Bridal Barge, and when Lotte learns that two Emperor Crews are fighting, she thinks of the Pirate Wars, and this causes everyone to be sucked into the Lost Page she is holding. They are in the world of the book where the Pirate Wars are taking place. Lotte teams up with Goombella as they brave through the fleet, soon locating Index as she explains the Aqua Ring's powers to take one into the worlds of books. The three fly to a large ship where Akko and Diana are, watching as the members of SA and LN form pairs to take down the Broodals. Madame Broode ambushes Akko and grabs the witch, breaking her arm out of anger for what she did to Jaune. Diana saves her, and Index summons the Rukh from Akko to power herself up and fight Broode with the help of Lotte, who uses her control of the book world to fight as well. Following Broode's defeat, Louise injects an injured Jaune Pringle with a microbomb. She is caught by the operatives, and Killua uses a Rokushiki skill to get the bomb out of him, while Sucy heals him. The Broodal, Harriet recovers to see this and tearily thanks them for saving Jaune, believing they would have been killed if anything happened to him. Lotte warps them out of the Book World, and the pirates threaten to attack them again before Vaati arrives. He saves Louise and tells the operatives not to worry about Diana's wedding, for they have it under control. The KND escape, and it is shown that Roger the Alien is disguising as Diana, planning to marry Jaune in Diana's place. The Luna Nova students celebrate Diana's return, but Akko and co. must be punished for leaving to fight the pirates. The teachers agree to let Sector SA take Lotte with them on their quest. Purple Ring of Sadness Sector SA heads to Superbia, the planet of superheroes. They meet Sector U.A. and learn that Izuku Midoriya (Deku) has picked up the Purple Ring of Sadness, which robbed him of his Quirk. His teammates wonder if a girl named Eri, who has Rewind powers, can restore his Quirk, but they soon learn that Eri had been captured by the Brotherhood of Evil. Deku decides to go with Sector SA and his friends to rescue Eri, knowing she'll be disappointed if her hero didn't come. They find the Brotherhood's hideout, where Louise is currently fighting the villains herself. Maria tries to talk to Louise again, but the older twin vows she will not come home until she can defeat Lord Bowser. Deku is able to recover Eri with Uravity's help, and Eri uses her Quirk to restore Deku's power. Deku fights Jack Spicer, Nagisa fights Tomura, and Index fights Kurogiri, defeating their opponents. The rest of Sector U.A. come and the villains retreat. Deku reveals the truth about his missing Quirk to Eri, and Eri decides she wants to go with Deku to help him fight, hoping to repay him for all he's done for her. Green Ring of Wisdom Sector SA returns to GKND and meet with Sector $, who reveal that The Riddler is on Planet Poké and he has the Ring of Wisdom. Both sectors go to Azoth Kingdom and infiltrate the Treehouse, where they meet Hima, the Queen of Carpenter Fairies. She explains how her clan chose to work in Riddler's factory and help him create Riddles. The Riddler himself appears and claims he will not go on their journey, as he loves the admiration of the people of Azoth. He also hints at Scheherazade's other identity, knowledge he gained due to a question from Ciel. The Riddler seemingly has good intentions for Azoth, as he helped set up a defense system in preparation for Dr. Eggman's attack. The operatives decide to rest in Azoth Castle for the night. Morgiana confronts Killua in private and calls him out on working for Rob Lucci. Killua admits to this, and that he already told Nagisa. He explains how Lucci asked him to spy on Nagisa, but Killua abandoned the mission the second Gon was healed, and he genuinely cares for Nagisa. Meanwhile, Lotte goes up to see Riddler, showing him her Aqua Ring power as they explore all of Riddler's favorite games. Lotte can relate to Riddler in that she loves her new power, but she would gladly give it up to save the universe. If Riddler doesn't give up his newfound knowledge, they can never enjoy the things they love again, so Riddler agrees to join their party. The next morning, Nagisa asks him descriptions of the Newborn Guardians, and Riddler responds with nine riddles pertaining to each. Shortly after, Dr. Eggman's Egg Carrier 4 arrives. The Azoth Kingdom activates the Holo-Fleet, to which Eggman counters with a holographic fleet of his own. The operatives plus Riddler go up to the Carrier and fight their way through swarms of illusions, with Lotte making use of her new skill to bring fictional characters to reality. They encounter Infinite, a powerful matterbender who is making all the illusions. Pink Ring of Love Their journey takes them to Planet Secco in search of the Ring of Love, and Morgiana seems nervous about something. They arrive at Secco and have to journey into a gigantic dark chasm, which Morgiana seems familiar with. As they arrive in a strange and secret world, Morg reveals that it is Fanali, the homeland from which she was banished. She intends to tell her people that she found a better family. However, after they briefly get attacked by Fanalis who know Morg, they reveal that their chief pardoned Morg's crimes, having been convinced by their new Princess. This princess is revealed to be Chelia Blendy, whom they met during the Seven Lights Quest. After Chelia explains her being at Fanali, Index gets her to demonstrate her World Ring power of revealing peoples' Soul Bonds. She reveals the group's bonds as they use them to sense the locations of their friends. The Fanalis, Karma engages the boys in combat practice, and everyone has fun in Fanali until CP0 agents, Slade Wilson and Chase Young arrive, along with Kalluto Zoldyck. Slade attacks the Fanali with his Zap-Zap Fruit power and Chase turns Killua against his friends via the Bad-Bad Fruit. Nagisa and Morgiana fight the two assassins while the others take down Kalluto. Index later stops the fighting and reminds Morgiana that she wanted to say something to her people. Figuring out her plan, Nagisa and Morg confess their strong feelings for each other. While Chelia was meant to power them up with their Soul Bonds, the Love Ring miraculously leaves her body and enters them. Nagisa enters Bloodlust Fury while Morgiana transforms into a Red Lion. The two use their enhanced powers as Nagisa fights Slade with Advanced Rokushiki, and Morgiana fights Chase. They fight with the best of their strength, but the CP0 agents refuse to lie down. It was only when the Chief and his Red Lions arrived did they decide to retreat. The Chief wishes to welcome Morgiana back into the tribe, but the operatives tells Eri to change her back into a human as she tells the Fanalis that Sector SA is her new family. After they leave Fanali, Nagisa and Morg reveal Maria's Soul Bond so she can locate Louise. Maria is horrified to learn that Louise is undergoing torture on Mobius. Red Ring of Rage When Vaati and Meta Knight learn that Louise's Rage Chi is increasing, the former sends her to Mobius to capture Chancellor Cheadle Yorkshire. Louise and her crew attack the Grand Hall north of Zootopia. She engages Cheadle in battle briefly before Moge-ko Leijon arrives. Moge-ko traps Louise in an inescapable nightmare of torture. Cheadle, meanwhile, escapes as the area is encased in a force-field. A battle takes place between Sky Gods, Kremlings, and Mobians when the Seven Ring Hunters arrive. Chancellor Yorkshire happily introduces herself to Maria, saying she is friends with her mom. After telling the operatives about Moge-ko, she decides to go with them in capturing the violent pirate. Maria enters Moge-ko's fearbending trap and braves an obstacle course. After over an hour of trying and suffering, she finally manages to pull through and face Moge-ko. The scuffle results in Maria's leg being severed. Index comes in, horrified by Maria's injury, and she lays the finishing blows on the exhausted Moge-ko. The others hurry in as Cheadle takes Maria to the hospital to reattach her leg. Meanwhile, Killua takes Moge-ko to GKND to be imprisoned. While Maria rests, the others go to get pizza, leaving Cheadle to watch over the Mario sisters. Louise speaks with Maria alone, saying she is finally read to go home. Maria is overjoyed, but when Louise makes the point of "killing that mother-fucker," she knocks Maria out. She escapes the hospital with a Paint Portal. The others soon realize the sisters are gone (along with Alluka). Louise was already on her way to Mushroom Kingdom, remembering her captivity by the Koopas as she heads to Bowser's Castle, much to Maria's worry. Louise makes their selves known to the Koopa Army as King Bowser stomps out of the castle in his colossal form. Louise uses her enhanced Rage Chi to combat Bowser, but he still proves to be superior. Story Importance *Index's true name and her connection with Hoopa is explained. *Characters from "Meet Your Heroes Day" and Field Day! make reappearances, such as Killua, Sector LN, and Sector U.A.. *Deadpool of CP0 is properly introduced. *Skaios, Pirate Emperor of the Sky God Pirates is introduced. **He has a quirky habit of electing a new captain every other week. **Mustache Girl is revealed to be a member of the pirates under Vaati's guidance, and has become the new temporary captain. **Meta Knight makes his Nextgen debut and is a member of said crew. *The Broodals of the Big Mom Pirates are introduced. **Queen Sherry is looking for wealthy and powerful people to marry her children to to increase her crew's strength. **Diana Cavendish of Sector LN was meant to be married to Jaune Pringle, but Roger the Alien has taken her place. *Atsuko Kagari injures Jaune Pringle, with Queen Sherry witnessing the act, setting up for The Tea Party. *Dr. Eggman has a new mercenary, a Mobian called Infinite. **Infinite is a matterbender, and he seems to be looking for the Matter Newborn. *Nagisa asks Riddler to describe the identities of the Newborn Guardians. *We get to see Morgiana's homeland, Fanali for the first time. **It's revealed that Fanali is on Secco. **Morgiana has been vindicated of her past crimes due to Chelia Blendy persuading the Chief to spare her. **Morgiana and Nagisa confess their love to each other. **Chase Young's Devil Fruit, first hinted in Sector LN, has been named. *Bowser Koopa makes his debut in the Nextgen Series, and his Power Level is over 50,000. **His trigger word is Shaunie Fulbright. **He is revealed to have Violet Firebending and Conqueror's Haki. *Two new Kremling Krew members, Lord Fredrik of the Snowmads and Moge-ko Leijon are introduced. **Moge-ko shares Nepeta Leijon's last name, meaning she is from New Galaxia. *Hoopa is revealed to possess Lord English's chi, and Index is a reincarnation of Calliope. Characters *Sector SA **'Index' **Nagisa Shiota **Morgiana **Goombella **Hoopa *Kids Next Door **Cheren Uno **Marcus Drilovsky (cameo) **Sector MG ***Hat Kid ***Wendy Marvell ***Romeo Conbolt (cameos) ***Kiki Yamaka ***Philip Blakely ***Oliver Orson (cameos) **Sector $ ***Raleigh ***Ciel Phantomhive ***Carol Masterson ***Weiss Schnee (cameos) ***Pacifica Northwest (cameos) **Hyrule KND ***Killua Zoldyck ***Gon Freecss (cameo) ***Bisky (mentioned) **Luna Nova ***Miranda Holbrooke ***Samantha Badcock (cameo) ***Anne Finnelan (cameo) ***Sector LN ****Lotte Jansson ****Diana Cavendish ****Atsuko Kagari ****Jasminka Antonenko ****Amanda O'Neill ****Sucy Manbavaran ****Constanze ****Hannah England (cameo) ****Barbara Parker (cameo) **Sector U.A. ***Izuku Midoriya (Deku) ***Eri ***Ochaco Uraraka (Uravity) ***Tenya Iida ***Minoru Mineta ***Ashido *Mushroom Kingdom **Mario Mario **Luigi Mario **Queen Peach **Bowser Koopa *Kremling Krew **King K. Rool **Snowmad Pirates ***Lord Fredrik ***Bashmaster ***Skowl ***Pompy **Moge-ko Leijon *Big Mom Pirates **Sherry Linlin (cameo) **Jaune Pringle **The Broodals ***Madame Broode ***Topper ***Harriet ***Spewart ***Rango **Breakfast Club (mentioned) *Sky God Pirates **Mustache Girl **Skaios **Vaati **Meta Knight *CP0 **Deadpool **Slade Wilson **Chase Young **Rob Lucci (holograms) *Brotherhood of Evil **The Riddler **Caesar Clown **Jack Spicer **Tomura **Kurogiri **Common Cold (cameo) *Zoldyck Family **Alluka Zoldyck **Kalluto Zoldyck **Silva Zoldyck **Milluki Zoldyck (cameo) Crossovers *''Magi'' (features Morgiana, Scheherazade, and Fanalis) *''A Certain Magical Index'' (features Index and Misaka Clones) *''A Hat in Time'' (features Hat Kid and Mustache Girl) *''Assassination Classroom'' (features Nagisa Shiota and Karma) *''Hunter X Hunter'' (features Killua, Zoldyck Family, and Gon Freecss) *''Little Witch Academia'' (features main characters) *''My Hero Academia'' (features main characters) *''Super Mario'' (features Goombella, main characters, and Broodals) *''The Legend of Zelda'' (features Vaati and Hyrule world) *DC Comics (features The Riddler and Slade Wilson) *Marvel Comics (features Deadpool) *''Fairy Tail'' (features Wendy and Romeo) Soundtrack *“Punch Bowl” from Donkey Kong: Tropical Freeze - Vs. the Snowmads *“Triumph” from RWBY - Tome of Prisoners *“Lost Woods” from Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Zoldyck Grounds *“Hyrule Field” from Zelda: Twilight Princess - Hyrule Field *“Careless Whisper” by George Michael - Deadpool's Theme *“Confront the Broodals” from Mario Odyssey - Broodals' Wedding March *"The Cursed Sea" from Zelda: Wind Waker - Old Pirate Wars *"Rowdy Rumble" from Kingdom Hearts II - Broodal Battle *"Vs. Madame Broode" from Mario Odyssey - Madame Broode Battle *“Aurum Island” from Kid Icarus: Uprising - Musutafu City *“Sewers” from Jak 3 - Musutafu Tunnels *“Majestic Wings” from Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance - Tomura, Kurogiri, and Jack Spicer Battle *“Broadleaf” from Ni no Kuni II - Riddle Way *“I Ship It” by Not Literally Productions - Lotte and Eddie's Game Night *“Auras” from Hunter X Hunter - Who Are the Newborn Guardians? *“Virtual Enemies” from Sonic Forces - Matter Mayhem *“Black Doom” from Shadow the Hedgehog - Infinite Battle *“Strange Universe” from Gravity Rush - The Great Rift *"Trial of Knowledge" from Ni no Kuni II - Soul Bond *“The Encounter” from Kingdom Hearts II - Slade and Chase Young Battle *“Gas Gas Gas” by Manuel - Dead Kid Course *“Difficult” (first part) from One Piece - Louise vs. Bowser *Ragyō’s Theme from Kill la Kill - The Terror Returns *“Studio Time Rift” from A Hat in Time - Scattered Pages *"I'm the Bad Guy" from Wander Over Yonder - Louise's Song *“Hashire” from Hunter X Hunter - Invasion Preparation *“Time’s End” from A Hat in Time - Koopa Kore Invasion *“Get Lost” from A Hat in Time - Family Reunion *“You Are All Bad Guys” from A Hat in Time - Maria Mario vs. Louise Mario *“Help From My Friends” from A Hat in Time - Summon the Originals Abilities *Bending **Lightbending ***Rukh **Icebending **Fearbending **Poisonbending **Paperbending **Firebending *Magic **Ghost Whispering **Transfiguration **Wandless magic **Potions **Broom-riding *Martial arts **Rokushiki ***Advanced Series **Haki ***Golden Haki (cameo) ***Haki Fury **Red-Foot Style *Metahumans **One For All **Rewind **Zero Gravity **Decay **Pain-Pain Fruit **Chip-Chip Fruit **Zap-Zap Fruit **Bad-Bad Fruit *Tattle *World Rings **White Ring - Wishmaking **Aqua Ring - Story Entering **Purple Ring - Depowering **Green Ring - Infinite Wisdom **Pink Ring - Bonds of Love **Red Ring - Touch of Pain **Yellow Ring - Power to Decide Fate Trivia *The chapters are labeled as "Nights" to go with the Arabian Nights theme. Category:Stories Category:Newborn Era